


heaven and earth have finally aligned

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: to see humans and dragons getting along so well so soon after the threat of grima was heartwarming, at the very least.to see the princess of chon'sin and the voice of naga herself find love together after all the trials they've been through was a breath of fresh air.





	heaven and earth have finally aligned

**Author's Note:**

> hm that summary made more sense at 1am
> 
> this is for !! kari !! and for nasper for getting me to read tiki and sayris supports, finally. and really for all the other tiki/sayri shippers out there because theyre great and married (sits down at a table with a cup of coffee) you cant change my mind

Say'ri supposes that she - 

She doesn't  _quite_ know how she feels, really, but she does wish that her nerves would stop being such a nuisance.

Hands - someone else's - come up to grasp her own, gently untangling them from her hair.

"Don't do that," Olivia says quietly. "You'll undo all of Maribelle's work."

"My apologies," Say'ri mumbles. "I do not know what's come over me. I feel...unwell. Gassy, perhaps."

"Nervous, that's what you are. And...that's normal; who wouldn't be nervous before their own wedding?"

Olivia lays down her diagnosis with a playful glint in her eyes, but reason fails Say'ri and she responds with a sharp laugh instead of a murmured thanks.  _Perhaps that was cruel_ , she thinks, making a note to apologize later when she sees Olivia's fingers flinch away.

But if anyone had told her two years ago that she would be married, that she would be married to a divine dragon, and that they would fall in love during the war to end all wars, Say'ri would have laughed in their face.

She pries Olivia's hands away (gently, so as not to spook the other woman a second time) and stands abruptly.

"Do you know where Robin is? I would speak with him, if possible."

"Oh...I think he's still with Tiki. Lissa, too, to make some...finishing touches on the dress? I can have Inigo now and get him if you want...?"

Say'ri visibly deflates. "Nay, don't bother. 'Tis simply my thoughts running away with me once more, most likely."

"Oh, Say'ri," Olivia sighs. "Here - this might calm you down a little - talk to me? About anything, um...tell me about how you two got engaged! You haven't said much about that, oh,  _do_ tell."

"I'm afraid that there isn't much  _to_ say," Say'ri mumbles, but she's already shifting positions and facing Olivia cross-legged on the bed. "Nevertheless, I will try my best and hope that it is to your satisfaction."

 

* * *

 

 

It began, contrary to legend, quietly. And slowly.

Say'ri never did get an answer out of Tiki as to why the dragon had chosen to latch onto  _her_ out of all of the Shepherds, but after Say'ri had been unoficially designated Tiki's protector, they had become practically joined at the hip.

As everyone who knew her could attest, Tiki...did not act as one would expect the Voice of Naga to. She was childish, she shirked her responsibilities at times -

\- she had wormed her way into Say'ri's heart, endeared herself to the overly-serious Chon'sin woman, and perhaps broke down a few walls along the way.

In the developing stages of their relationship, Tiki would often seek out Say'ri in her free time and insist on taking a nap. Which in itself wouldn't be such an infuriating thing, but Tiki had perfected the art of laying down on someone  _just_ right, so that the person would have their motion impaired and therefore be unable to do anything other than join the dragon in an impromptu nap.

Their informal engagement had occurred during one such incident. Tiki had stumbled into Say'ri's tent late one night while the latter had been absorbed with sharpening her sword, and proceeded to collapse rather dramatically onto her back.

" _Milady_ ," Say'ri had choked out, muscles straining from the effort of  _not_ reflexively stabbing Tiki in the chest. "I must advise you against sneaking up on people, it would be wise to try to not perish at the hands of an ally - "

"Oh, hush," Tiki mumbled into Say'ri's neck, making the swordswoman blush deeply. "I trust you to not run me through with a weapon."

"And the rest of our company?"

"Hm...them as well, I suppose."

Say'ri rapped her lover gently on the head with her whetstone, a faint smile beginning to lift the corners of her lips. "Nevertheless, caution would be advised. And may I suggest sleeping on the cot? I imagine it must feel far more comfortable than my back."

...No response.

"Milady?...Tiki?"

A faint snore answered Say'ri's call, and the smile on her face spread.

"Your timing could use some work," Say'ri murmured quietly as she carried Tiki to the neatly folded pile of blankets in the corner of her tent. "...Rest well now, my love."

Tiki clung onto Say'ri's arm unconsciously, making a hafl-hearted attempt to pull the other woman onto the cot with her. It took a good minute of tug-of-war before Say'ri was able to untangle herself, and even then - just before she walked away - she heard Tiki proclaim "wake me up on our wedding day, dear."

"Of course," Say'ri replied automatically, lifting the flap of her tent to give the dragon some privacy while she naps -

\- before her brain properly processed the words and she stood stock-still, face burning bright enough to rival Cordelia's hair.

" ** _Milady_ _-_**!"

 

* * *

 

 

Olivia leans forward, wide-eyed and earnest. "And...neither of you had proposed, then?"

"Nay. Although soon after I informed Milad - Tiki of her accident, she issued a proper proposal, and, well."

Say'ri flushes lightly and looks down, turning a plain metal band around her ring finger, and Olivia is struck by the sheer amount of  _love_ present in Say'ri's face at that moment.

"Indeed; look at where we are now," an unannounced voice chimes in from the doorway.

Olivia squeaks and scoots across the bed to prevent Say'ri from turning around.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the actual ceremony?" she scolds. "I don't want - I don't want to take any chances, and - "

"And eavesdropping is bad, milady," Say'ri cuts in, a fondly exasperated look on her face. "I do believe that we'll have to see each other in less than an hour, though, unless anything terrible occurs."

"Oh, I'll personally ensure that nothing happens. Relax, Olivia, I'm not wearing my bridal dress."

Tiki glides into the room, somehow still the picture of elegance even though she's only clothed in a plain white shift. She winds her way over to Say'ri and unceremoniously flops into Say'ri's lap, either unaware or not caring that Olivia was still barely a foot away from them.

"Did you have any more question?" Tiki cheerfully asks the dancer. "I still have some time to kill before Robin hunts me down and yells at me, probably."

"Oh...w-well, I..."

Olivia's eyes dart nervously between the couple, but her curiosity (and the vaguely encouraging look on Tiki's face) win out. "Which one of you," she asks carefully," planned the wedding? I...I know we all helped, in the end, but...?"

Seeming more than happy to answer that question, Tiki suddenly looks mischievous as she flops around to properly face Olivia. "Ah, well..."

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps it was because Chrom had insisted that the Shepherds deserved nothing but the best after all the help they had given him during the war. Perhaps it was because Tiki herself was an eons-old dragon, and wanted to indulge in "having," as she had reminded Say'ri multiple times over the course of their relationship.

But when Tiki had mentioned having a grand wedding ceremony, possibly something on the same scale as Lissa's, Say'ri had gone as white as a sheet and looked like she was about to faint on the spot.

"I did  _not_ ," Say'ri grumps now, with the ghost of a pout on her face. "I was simply surprised, is all."

"You must have been very surprised, then," Tiki says mildly before turning her full attention back to Olivia. "So as tempting as the vision was, I don't think I could live with myself if my dear was unhappy. I invited the rest of the Shepherds and passed the planning along to Robin."

Olivia sighs once more, a dreamy look on her face. "That sounds...unexpectedly romantic...I remember for for me, Henry didn't know  _what_ to do, so the kids took over, and - "

The door slams open suddenly, interrupting Olivia and startling her so much that she nearly falls off of the bed. Say'ri jumps up, instinctively reaching for a sword that's no longer there, and angles her body to stand between Tiki and -

\- Robin, who was eyeing Say'ri fearfully and panting against the doorframe from exertion.

"I've been looking -  _all over_ for - we were afraid that something had - happened, and - "

Robin takes a deep breath to compose himself, then gestures at Tiki. "Libra wanted me to tell you that he's ready, everyone's gathered, and...it's your call now."

Say'ri looks nervously at Olivia, who beams encouragingly in response. "Shall we...shall we go, then?"

"The faster the better," Tiki readily agrees. "I simply can't  _wait_ to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You musn't say such things out loud, I - "

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know?"

Olivia and Robin watch in amusement as Tiki drags Say'ri out of the room, laughing and bantering easily all the while.

"They're good for each other, aren't they?" Robin absentmindedly remarks. "Shame that it took a war for us all to even meet."

Nodding silently in agreement, Olivia follows Robin out of the building and into the heavily decorated field, where the sunlight blinds her and the chatter of friends surround her until she thinks that...she could get used to good days like this.

 

* * *

 

 

To see humans and dragons getting along so well so soon after the threat of Grima was heartwarming, at the very least.

To see the princess of Chon'sin and the voice of Naga herself find love together after all the trials they've been through was a breath of fresh air.

It certainly felt like a new start to the gathered Shepherds, who truthfully considered themselves an extended family at this point. Some of them cheer when Libra proclaims the couple to be wives, some of them burst into tears, some of them simply smile and applaud politely, but none feel as strongly as Tiki and Say'ri themselves as they share their first kiss as newlyweds.

"Perhaps we could escape this crowd," Tiki mumbles against Say'ri's lips. "I don't think many of them will be sober enough to notice we're gone."

"'Tis the best suggestion you've made all day."

Say'ri breaks into the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen her wear, then picks up Tiki bridal-style and runs past the whistling army to some semblance of privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols h


End file.
